


魔法师和猫

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: Arthur变成了一只猫。





	魔法师和猫

Merlin端着午餐盘子走进王子的房间。屋子里的陈设还和他早上打扫完离去时一样，Arthur却不见踪影。他放下盘子，走到窗前往城堡下面的训练场看看，也没有，只有树梢在风里哗哗拂动。是春天了。

他推开窗，让一瀑日光倾泻下来，照亮了金红色的床帐，每一个阴影覆盖的角落都一览无余。Merlin随意地看了一眼，向后靠在了桌子上，然后愣住了。

他又看了一眼。

被床帏遮住的床脚附近，有一撮金灿灿的东西。

“别告诉我你躲在床底下了。”Merlin说。王子虽然喜欢捉弄他，可躲到床底下未免也太不符合年龄了。Merlin决定不理睬他，又等了十好几分钟，屋子里仍旧只有床帘在微风里扫过地板发出的轻柔声响时，他待不住了。

Merlin靠近床脚，握住床帘猛地一掀，做好了准备好好奚落Arthur一番。

他的手顿住了。

“这是......猫？”

半个脑袋埋在拖了地的床单里，只露了半个毛茸茸的身体在外面瑟瑟发抖的，是一只Merlin此生见过的最漂亮的猫。它身形优雅，长长的皮毛是耀眼的金色，像一团阳光聚积在了眼前。那动物浑然不觉自己的藏身之处已给人端了个彻底，仍兀自埋首在那里，毛乎乎的大尾巴拖在地上微微颤抖。

Merlin只花了一秒就决定将它据为己有。Arthur对宠物的态度再明显不过了，如果等到他回来决定，这只可怜的动物最后八成也要上了他的饭桌，和Arthur那些悲惨的猎物落得同样的下场。而Merlin——Merlin也不知道为何，面前这只猫咪单是趴在他面前，就让他心都要化了。让他有种冲动想要抱起它，温柔地揉揉它的毛，或许还要再亲亲它，当然是在Arthur看不到的地方。

Merlin在伸出手前最后又谨慎地想了想，就算Arthur大发慈悲不吃掉它，Merlin能养它的可能性也微乎其微。Arthur会以各种各样的原因（最有可能的就是耽误工作）来勒令Merlin把它放到森林里去。Merlin现在确定他和猫咪之间一定有种特别的羁绊了，那股奇怪的、久违的亲密感又在作祟，只是想想放走它后就此再也没法看到它，他心里就一阵酸涩。

手指触碰到猫咪软乎乎的身体的时候，那小动物在他指尖下猛地一颤，浑身的毛都炸了起来。如果不是Merlin早有准备把它一把抱住，它肯定早就四肢敏捷地蹿出去了。

那猫被Merlin逮个正着，浑身上下充满了一股被人发现了的苦闷感，委委屈屈地趴下身体，一副任人宰割的模样。Merlin心里对这只毛茸茸的动物的喜爱感又增添了几分。

“别怕，别怕。我不会吃了你的。”他安慰道，一使劲把猫抱了起来，差点没抱动。

猫在他手里挣扎一下，蓝莹莹的眼睛瞪着Merlin。不知是不是错觉，那猫看到是他之后，本来紧绷的身体突然放松了下来，整个猫都窝进了他怀里。纯然的信赖感让Merlin心里软软的。他把它又抱得紧了些。

“你比Arthur的盔甲都要重。”Merlin自言自语，才抱了一会儿，他已经手臂发酸了。

猫像是能听懂人话一样，霎时呲牙咧嘴地看着他，目露凶光。Merlin在它背上蓬松的毛里怜爱地摸了一把，抱着它就往门口走。猫咪的爪子紧紧抓着他的袖子，眼睛恋恋不舍地望着王子的房间。

它的表情竟然有点难过。

“我带你去我的房间，”Merlin告诉它，“比这里好多了，我保证。而且更安全。”

按理说一只猫咪不该露出不相信的高傲表情，可Merlin就是从它眯起的蓝眼睛和慵懒地盘着他手腕的尾巴里读出了这一点。这表情很是熟悉，像的是谁呢？

他抱着猫推开门，Gaius不在，大概是去下城区看病了。Merlin松下一口气，正好省下了解释这猫来路的力气了。他三两步走上楼梯，刚推开熟悉的小门，猫就从他怀里敏捷地跳了下去，一落地就往床脚钻。

Merlin不知道猫还有这样的喜好，还是说只是这只猫比较害羞？他坐下来才意识到缺少食物这个严重的问题，后悔刚刚没从Arthur的盘子里偷一点过来。

“嗨，快出来，你有没有什么喜欢吃的？”Merlin问，温柔地摸了摸猫咪露在外面的尾巴，把它从床脚拖了出来。猫咪的爪子不情不愿地划拉着地板，半晌还是乖顺地爬到了Merlin掌心里，柔软温暖的一团趴在他膝盖上。

Merlin再次意识到这只猫实在是有点重，不过这是他非常心甘情愿承受的重量。他低下头，手指埋在猫咪长长的、蓬松的毛里，心情前所未有地轻快起来。近来这几周格外艰难，Morgana失踪后，王子的事务日益繁重，意味着Merlin也跟着忙了起来，更不要说各路魔法师从来没停过的针对Arthur的暗杀和攻击。时常一天下来，Merlin累得都喘不过来一口气。

猫咪在他怀里忽然安静了下来，拿毛茸茸的脸去蹭Merlin的掌心。Merlin迟疑地意识到它好像是在安抚他。这是这么多天以来的第一次，他的付出也得到了温柔的回馈，即便是从一只胖动物那里得到的，他的心底还是霎时一阵温热。

Merlin摸着它背上的毛，心不在焉地想着待会儿该用什么借口从Arthur盘子里偷点吃的出来，前提是如果Arthur还没吃完的话。如果这样行不通，他又得溜去厨房了。猫咪被他摸得舒服得直呼噜，尾巴梢来回地扫来扫去。Merlin忽然又意识到另一个问题。

“我该给你取什么名字呢？”他低声问，猫咪的耳朵尖一颤，蹭着Merlin手腕的动作顿了一下。Merlin仔细端详着它，意识到猫咪也有一双十分漂亮的眼睛，像最珍贵的蓝宝石，当中却也有清且深的湖泊。他越看越觉得这只猫相当眼熟，事实上，他抵抗了一阵就不情愿地承认了，这猫其实很像Arthur。

或许这就是为什么Merlin看到它就不由自主地亲近。

“你挺像我服侍的那个王子的，”他埋在柔软光滑的毛里说，“不过你比他好多了。他只会冲我发脾气。”

猫再次在他怀里动了动，发出愤愤不平的咕噜声，尾巴都竖了起来。Merlin决定就当猫咪也在为他的不幸遭遇而打抱不平。

“我要是能一直养着你就好了，”对一只猫无端生出眷恋是很可笑的，但Merlin闭上眼睛，低头在猫咪的头顶亲了亲。柔软的毛抚过皮肤，像是也拂到了他心里一样。猫嗓子里发出了轻柔的声响，往他怀里钻去，像是相当依赖Merlin的抚摸。

阳光从窗户里温柔地倾泻下来，洒在Merlin怀中，他像是把阳光抱了个满怀。猫咪的身体温热柔软，Merlin被他蹭得向后倒去，靠在了枕头上。

“嘘，”他抚弄着猫咪的头顶，摸了摸它的耳朵尖，打断了它轻柔的咪呜声，“我休息一会儿，醒来再给你找吃的去。”

接连几天不眠不休的疲惫和紧张在这一刻潮汐般回涌，Merlin从来没如此疲倦过。猫咪窝在他胸口，散发出不可思议的温暖，他也头一次觉得这么安心。临睡之前，猫咪一直睁着圆圆的眼睛望着他，好像Merlin是坠进那片深蓝海洋里的一颗星星。

 

 

Merlin醒来的时候，天已经黑了。他猛地坐起来，因此把胸口一团什么东西掀到了地上。那东西重重落在地板上，发出喵呜一声惨叫。

Merlin僵住了，白天的事情齐刷刷涌入脑海。他顾不上猫咪，手忙脚乱地披上外套就冲出了门。

“Gaius，”老御医已经坐在了他熟悉的工作台前，戴着眼镜端详着一小瓶蜥蜴腿，被Merlin一喊差点把瓶子摔了，“我—我睡过了，Arthur有没有来找过我？”不等Gaius回答他就又发出一声哀鸣。完了，他该怎么承受王子的怒火呢？

“没有。”

“Arthur会杀了我的——什么？你说什么？”

“事实上，这正是我想问你的。”Gaius摘下眼镜，“你今天有没有见到Arthur？”

Merlin摇了摇头。身后的地板发出沙沙的响声，猫咪也跟着他走了出来，步伐轻盈优雅地踏在地上。

Gaius皱起了眉。

“国王下午就在找他来着的，可是他不在。骑士们说他今天也没在训练场出现过。”

Merlin心里猛地一跳。那是每次在意识到Arthur有危险时的撕扯般的心悸。

“Uther已经派人去附近森林里找他了，或许他只是打猎忘了时间。”但是他们都知道Arthur从不会误了时间，他也从不一个人打猎——他总是叫上梅林一起，虽然他每次都指控说Merlin吓跑了所有猎物。

“我——或许我应该出去一趟。去找他。”Merlin说，慢慢走下台阶。

Gaius的目光从他脸上往下移，忽然停住了。

“你身后那是什么？”

Merlin又是一僵，下意识往旁边站了站想挡住它，猫咪却咬着它的裤腿，爪子在木板上划出了哧哧的声音。Gaius的一根眉毛挑了起来。

“那是一只猫吗，Merlin？”

“呃——其实，其实是的。”Merlin说，觉得没法再否认，乖乖走下楼梯。猫咪跟在他身后，一步两级，敏捷地往下跳，“我早上去找Arthur，没见着他，却在他房间里发现了这只猫。”

Gaius的表情微妙地动了一下，他不动声色地注视着那团金色。猫完成了跳跃，亦步亦趋地跟在Merlin脚边。

“你介意我检查一下它吗？”

Merlin其实有点介意，但是不等他去弯下腰抱起它，猫已经先一步窜了出去，顺着椅子蹦到了桌面上，沉重的身躯扑得桌子微微一晃，玻璃瓶和试管危险地叮当作响。

Gaius戴上眼镜，微微弯下身去查看那只猫，与它四目相对。猫的四只爪子抱着自己的尾巴尖，颇为紧张的样子。

像是过了有一个世纪这么久，Gaius摘下眼镜，微微地叹了一口气。他的表情有点扭曲。

“Merlin，”他抬手示意Merlin过去，“这只猫身上带着魔法的痕迹。”

Merlin僵了一下，一股无名火伴着熟悉的无力感烫得他心脏发痛。

“所以呢？”他说，“那就代表它是邪恶的吗？我就该处理掉——杀掉它是吗？”

他没想让自己听起来那么绝望的，可是从Gaius惊讶的表情来看，他可能是失败了。Merlin低下了头，他已经走到了桌子旁边，忍不住眷恋地梳理着猫咪光滑的毛。

“我不在乎它是不是什么坏女巫的产物，如果他想弄死我或者谁，趁我下午睡着的时候早就下手了。”他说。Gaius没有说话，他又低低地补上一句，“我挺喜欢它的。”

Gaius的眉毛快消失在发际线里了，他怎么完全不懂Merlin的伤心呢？Merlin被Arthur呼来喝去了好几个星期，他的好心换来的则是怒火万丈的大喊大叫。之前不过是抱着这只猫短短一小会儿，就让Merlin感到前所未有的慰藉。想到这么快又要失去它，他心里一阵压抑不住的抽痛。

”这个结论并不让我意外。”他评判道，“因为当我说它身上有魔法的痕迹时，我是说，我发现这只猫是咒语作用下的产物，也就是说，它本来是人。”

Merlin呆住了。

猫咪对这番结论很是满意的样子，尾巴尖也松开了，神气活现地摆来摆去，那神态怎么看怎么眼熟。Merlin脑海中忽然闪过了一个极其可怕的念头，但实在是太可怕了，他马上逼迫自己忘掉了它。

“这样啊，那……那你觉得它是谁变的呢？”他吞咽了一下。

Gaius无言地低头去看那只猫，从它漂亮耀眼的金毛看到它晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛。

Merlin又吞咽了一下。

“A—Arthur？”

猫咪傲慢地看了他一眼，如果他会说话，他一定已经在对Merlin冷嘲热讽，挖苦他竟然到现在才发现这个明显的事实。

 

 

“Merlin，我告诉过你们不要招惹女巫。”

Merlin趴在Arthur房间里的桌子上。猫咪——准确来说是Arthur——优雅地坐在一堆文件上。他名正言顺地吃完了王子的晚餐，此刻正叼着鹅毛笔低头对着那堆没来得及看的公文，尾巴扫来扫去。

“Arthur，我知道你急着变回来，但你这样只会把墨水弄到纸上的。”Merlin说，把墨水瓶收走了，又从Arthur嘴里抢下笔，为此差点挨了一爪子。

“如果你指的是我们三天前在巴雷尔森林遭遇的那个女巫的话，那么是的，我想Arthur可能是没忍住嘲讽了她几句。”Merlin回答，无视Arthur气呼呼的抗议声。

在意识到Merlin发现的猫其实是Arthur之后，Gaius当机立断，禀告国王说王子刚刚已经顺利归来，只是在外出途中不幸染上了极其可怕的传染病，因此不得不和他唯一的同伴——也就是Merlin——一起隔离几天，任何人不得出入他的房间。国王半信半疑，但最终还是相信了。

“万幸的是，这类变形的咒语都大同小异，解咒也并非难事。”Gaius说，“我现在去翻书，研究出解决方法，在这之前你照顾好我们的王子。”

Merlin戳着猫咪的爪子，心里已经想好了无数个等Arthur变回来后嘲笑他的方式。他又去戳，这一下被Arthur躲开了。

门轻轻阖上，屋子里就只剩下一人一猫。Merlin把脑袋埋进了臂弯里，不去看它，好藏起自己的失望。

并不是说他真的想过一直养着它——好吧，可能是想过那么一小会儿，他真的很喜欢小动物啊——只是他仍然记得猫咪往他怀里钻时所带来的眷恋感，温柔真实。有那么几个瞬间，他几乎觉得这只猫能看穿他的心思似的，虽然不会说话，却比谁都要懂他。或许只是他太过可悲了。

温热的身体忽然又在拱他的手，Merlin坐直了些，对上Arthur湿润的蓝眼睛，心中猛地一跳。他不敢相信他竟然没有在看到他的第一时间就认出他来，这双眼睛明明一模一样。他摊开掌心，Arthur犹豫了一下，还是凑过来轻轻蹭了蹭他。

Merlin被他蹭得心情好了许多，不管怎么说，这也相当于是放假了。他起身走向床，忍不住又笑了，他想象过好久睡在Arthur那张华贵的床上会是什么感觉了，一定比他自己那张小得可怜的硬邦邦的床要好很多。

Arthur跟着他轻手轻脚地蹦上了床，金色的毛茸茸的一团趴在床单上，跟金红的面料交相辉映，煞是好看。他即便变成了猫，也好像在微微发光一般。Merlin伸手抱住它，心底涌起一阵熟悉的悸动。

睡在Arthur的床上像是被云朵托起，难怪王子每天早上醒来都精神抖擞。猫咪忽然踩上他的胸口，Merlin以为Arthur要抗议自己霸占了他的床，然而他却走近几步，俯身埋进了Merlin颈窝里。

Merlin不知所措地抱着它，不懂这突如其来的示好意味着什么。也许他终于意识到自己把Merlin欺负得太狠，想要补偿他了？猫咪的身体柔软而温热，比任何毯子效果都好。Merlin搂住他，不一会儿就睡着了。梦里似乎有什么轻轻划过他的眉宇，似是想抚平那里盘踞着的疲惫。

或许是睡在不熟悉的床上的缘故，纵使被Arthur温和的气息所包裹，Merlin还是惊叫着醒了过来，残存的噩梦在脑海中徘徊，激出了一身冷汗。

房间里燃着几支孤独的烛火。Arthur背对着他蜷缩着，耳朵尖微微抖动。知道了他的身份之后，Merlin反而不能随心所欲地亲他了。那是——他心底不免一阵苦涩——别的什么人的权利。没准他应该把Gwen叫来，Arthur想必更想和她待在一起。

指尖一痛，猫咪的爪子已经不客气地踩在了他手指上，原来Arthur还没睡着。Merlin倒吸了一口凉气，不知道自己又哪里惹到了他，安抚地揉揉他的毛，翻身就要下床。Arthur威胁地低低叫了一声，整个猫都扑过去压在了Merlin手腕上。

“我又不是真的想去叫Gwen来啊，”Merlin说，“快放开我，我只是去倒水。”Arthur不情愿地松开爪子，Merlin后知后觉地想自己为什么要跟一只猫解释，他又不知道他在想什么。

他睡前忘了吹熄烛火，一串串澄明的光晕开在地上。Merlin忽然一阵落寞，他错了，这里和他自己的房间也并没有什么区别，醒来时都是一样的疲惫，都还是被迫意识到一切还和原来一样，他依旧要独自一人承担，无人知晓。

Merlin喝完水，转过身却差点被绊倒。他惊讶地俯下身，看着脚边那一团毛茸茸：“怎么我走到哪你跟到哪？”他自言自语，伸手把猫咪Arthur抱起来，“我说了我不会离开的。”

Arthur嗓子里发出轻柔的哼声，突然对Merlin竖起爪子。Merlin吓了一跳，又不敢把它扔出去，眼睁睁看着那爪子就要挥到自己脸上来，只好闭上眼睛认命地承受。半晌没感觉到痛，却有微微发痒的感觉从眼睑下划过。

他睁开眼睛，Arthur的脸近在咫尺，爪垫轻轻在他眼角处磨蹭着，好像在安慰他一般。Merlin心底一阵触痛，想象着若是Arthur以人的形态来做这样的事情该有多好。他旋即又想起那根本不可能发生，他又在觊觎属于别人的东西了。

即便如此，Merlin还是抱紧了怀中温热的身体，低下头将脸埋进柔软的猫毛里，允许自己从他身上汲取这片刻的抚慰。

也就是在这样的时刻，他心底会闪过片刻的冲动，忍不住将隐藏的一切都对Arthur倾倒而出，奢望着他或许会理解自己，或许会给他那迟来太久的感激与肯定。如此触手可及的温度，即便是以另一种形态，让这冲动更是变本加厉。Merlin强忍住又一阵心酸，抱着Arthur慢慢走回到床边。

他必须得记得，隐藏是必要的。如果Arthur知道了他有魔法——

“嘶！”

手上一阵钻心的剧痛，Merlin猛地倒抽一口凉气，这回真的没抱住他，猫从他怀里蹦了下去，在地上滚了几圈，像一条闪闪发亮的小溪。Merlin举起自己的手，手背上赫然是三条血淋淋的伤痕。

“Arthur！”他忍着痛下了床，疼得嘶嘶吸气。Arthur趴在地毯上，浑身的毛都炸了起来，一双眼睛亮得吓人；如果他现在是人，可能已经把脚边的烛台都朝Merlin砸过去了。

“怎么了？”他问，小心翼翼地接近Arthur，“你是不舒服吗？哪里疼？”

他蹲下身，Arthur敏捷地躲过了他伸出来的手，噌地一下窜进了床底去，躲在那里不出来了。

Merlin掀开床单去看，只看到金色的一大团趴在那里瑟瑟发抖。他更加担忧了，以为是咒语的缘故，Arthur有什么痛苦却不让他知道。还是说是因为春天到了，他才这么躁动不安？

被猫平白无故挠了一爪子，Merlin也委屈得很。Arthur总是这样，不管不顾在他身上发泄怒火。他用柜子里找到的药膏简单处理了一下，睡前又往床下看了一眼。Arthur还是老样子，如果梅林表现出任何想要强行把他从床底下拽出来的举动，他就愤怒地喵喵叫。如果不是太了解他，Merlin简直要以为他是在生闷气了。

没准他只是厌倦了Merlin的触碰，不想要他总是再抱着他了。毕竟Arthur早早也表明过他对搂搂抱抱一事的态度。Merlin把被子拉过肩膀，蜷缩在柔软的床垫里，睡意深沉的时候模模糊糊意识到，他有点怀念起那暖融融的温度窝在胸口时的感受。

 

 

第二天早上起床发现Arthur还是不见踪影时，Merlin开始意识到事态的严重性。他用Arthur平时喜爱的食物轮番引诱还是无果之后，Merlin叫来了Gaius。老御医蹲在床边端详了半晌，叫了好几声“殿下”之后，Arthur才屈尊走了出来。

他的毛沾了些床底的灰，显得有点黯淡无光的。Merlin有些迟疑地发现，他好像真的是在生闷气。

他把这个想法跟Gaius说了，后者用非常理所当然的口气说，任谁变了猫都会心情不好的，更何况Arthur这样有责任心的王子。Merlin深以为然，在Gaius走后忍不住想抱抱猫咪，安慰他说Gaius已经在研究解咒方法，他们很快就能把他变回来，却又被躲开了。

这倒很符合Arthur一贯的行事作风，总是拒绝别人想要抚慰他的双手，虽然Merlin清楚他其实渴望得不得了。Arthur出来之后，倒是也没再往床下钻了，只是闷闷不乐地趴在桌脚，咬着地毯的边儿。

“别咬了，”Merlin心疼得要命，那个地毯坏了还是得他补。

从Arthur眯起来的眼睛来看，他也正是这么想的。Merlin放弃了，从桌子上冷落已久的盘子里捡起一片培根塞进嘴里。清晨春光正好，积了一碟阳光。想到猫咪好像都很喜欢晒太阳，Merlin拉开了所有的窗帘，让灿烂的阳光毫无阻碍地倾泻在Arthur身上。

猫咪晒到了太阳，心情似乎真的好了一些，当Merlin从身后抱起他，把他放到桌面上好接收到更多阳光时，他没有再抵抗。

“亏我之前还说你变成猫的时候要比人乖多了，”Merlin说，“我真是大错特错。”

Arthur露出了牙齿，Merlin赶紧蹦到了他的爪子够不到的地方。窗外隐约传来骑士们训练时的声音，长剑发出清越的铿锵声。Arthur趴在桌上，眼神里流露出渴望的神色。

“别担心，”Merlin鼓起勇气去抚摸着他顺滑的毛，感到Arthur动了动，到底贴向了他的抚触，“我们很快就能把你变回来。”

猫咪发出了低柔的呜咽声，透着一股少见的示弱和柔软。Merlin的心也被他闷闷不乐的情绪所传染了，他犹豫了一下，站起身走去了房间的另一边，假装去擦拭窗台。

反复确认了Arthur仍然一动不动地趴在那里之后，Merlin聚拢掌心，悄声呢喃出了一句咒语。

一只蓝蝴蝶从他手掌里飞了出来，他假装惊呼了一声，在Arthur看向他的时候绽开了一个笑容：“看我发现了什么？”他说，蝴蝶停在他指尖上。Merlin走到Arthur身前俯下身，蝴蝶就翩跹而起，停在了Arthur的鼻尖上。

猫咪猛地打了个喷嚏，本能地伸出爪子去扑它。Arthur从桌子上一跃而下，Merlin轻轻抬起手指，蝴蝶就盘旋得更高。蓝色与金色相映成辉，Merlin看着看着，唇角也不由得弯了起来。

只是比起扑蝴蝶，Arthur似乎更喜欢团成一团窝在那里，让蝴蝶栖息于他的爪垫上。他一眨不眨地盯着它，一直到日暮西沉，终于阖上了眼睛。Merlin怕他着凉，轻轻地抱起他放到床上。

“Arthur。”他唤了一声，终于还是去亲了亲他的头顶。Gaius应该快研究出解咒的方法了，这是他最后能够亲近Arthur的机会，就算再被挠一爪子他也愿意。出乎意料地，Arthur没有抗拒，甚至稍稍蜷起身体，尾巴尖扫过了Merlin手腕内侧的皮肤。过了一会儿，他在Merlin掌心下翻过身压住他的手，歉疚地轻轻舔舐着他手背上渗血的伤口。

那一瞬间，Merlin脑海中闪过了许许多多这样沉静温柔的时刻。月华如水，他坐在跳动的火堆边注视着Arthur的睡颜。角声呜咽，他在帐篷里解下Arthur的披风和盔甲，和他一同分享胜利的喜悦。还有——还有每一次，他的魔法在无人知晓的地方碰撞出炽烈火花之后，Arthur平安无事的笑容。那是只属于Merlin自己的时刻，是他在数不清的孤独的夜晚里一个人独自眷恋着的场景。只有这些有关Arthur的部分是属于他的：正是因为他的保护，Arthur才得以如此纯粹光明。哪怕他从来都不知道。

为此，他愿意承担那一并而来的失落。

Gaius在傍晚的时候来了一次，告诉他解药差不多已经熬制完成，大概明天就可以做好了。Arthur听到这个消息，却仍旧是兴致缺缺的样子。Merlin靠在床上搂着他，心底又是柔情又是惆怅。

当Arthur像现在这样窝在他胸口的时候，Merlin很容易会有错觉以为自己真的可以拥有他，他可以借此说服自己，他梦中的场景好像真的成了真。他心烦意乱，最终不等夜晚完全降临，就短暂地昏睡过去。

他做了个梦。那并不是什么新鲜的梦境——梦里他的魔法暴露，又一次被人架上柴堆。不同的是，这一次是Arthur亲手绑住他的双手，点燃层层的木柴。火舌吞噬他时，Merlin心中刺骨地剧痛，猛地醒了过来，身体因为恐惧而颤抖，满脸都是涔涔的冷汗和泪水。有那样一瞬，他呆呆地盯着前方，回味着刚刚的梦境。木火焚烧的气味在鼻端萦绕不去，而Arthur眼中的憎恶与冷酷也是那么鲜明。他在人群中看到了已经死去的Cornelius Sigan，圆滑地嘲讽他： _你看，他不配你的忠诚。他把你当奴隶一样对待。他连想都没想就把你撇在一边，现在又想都没想就烧死你，即使你为他付出了一切。_ Merlin强忍住干呕的冲动，魔法在血脉里横冲直撞，叫嚣着让他现在就翻下床逃跑。逃到阿尔比恩的另一端去，直到火堆和Arthur都再也够不着他——

胸前有什么温热的东西一动，Merlin低头看去，Arthur趴在他胸口，湛蓝的眼睛在烛光里清澈透亮得叫人屏息。他的爪子轻轻抓住了Merlin的领巾，却最终只是堪堪停在那里。而明明Merlin是做噩梦的那一个，他却觉得他也在Arthur眼睛里看到了恐慌，看到呼之欲出的 _别离开我_ 。Merlin坐了起来，把他抱进怀里，剧痛不止的心忽然被温柔填满。

“嘘，”他低低地说，“我不会走的。不会离开你。”

而那一刻，他知道他是真的这样觉得的。而就算Arthur永远不知道他为他付出了什么，就算——就算Arthur哪一天会亲手烧死他，Merlin也不会离开他身边半步。

一声轻柔的呜咽在胸口响起，Merlin怔了一下，低头去看，就看到一滴泪水从猫咪睁得大大的蓝眼睛里滚落下来，沾湿了眼下的毛。

“Arthur？”Merlin又慌了起来，“怎么了？你又哪里难受吗？”

猫轻柔地向前一扑，Merlin就被迫又躺了回去。Arthur的爪垫轻柔地踩在脸上，是微微麻痒的触感。毛蓬蓬的尾巴扫过颈窝，金色的猫咪已经低下头，在Merlin额头上轻轻亲了一下。

Merlin心中一震，才想起来脸上未来得及擦干的泪痕。他把Arthur从脸上抱下来，搂在了臂弯间，轻轻说了一声“谢谢”。

 

 

解药十分成功，恢复成人之后，Arthur似乎打定主意对变成猫时发生的事情只字未提，Merlin也只好由他而去。只是偶尔，很偶尔的时候，他会苦涩地怀念起怀中温暖的感受，让他曾经错觉以为自己并不是孤独一人。

“Merlin，”他推开门，Gaius戴着眼镜，镜片之后的目光有种奇异的严肃，“我想有件事我必须跟你说一下。”

“怎么了？”

“据我所知，当大部分女巫实施变形咒的时候，她们各自所拥有的能力也会通过咒语，转移到被施咒者身上。”Gaius说，翻动了一下厚厚的书页，“当我那天检查Arthur的时候，我注意到他身上也确实带着某种奇怪的不同于变形咒的魔法。我刚刚查了一下，简单来说，那是可以读心的能力。”

Merlin没握住手里的杯子，它咣啷啷地滚到地上。

“什么？”

“看来你们遇上的女巫碰巧会读心术。”Gaius说，接着神情凝重了起来，“因此我必须要问，当你和——咳，Arthur相处的时候，你有没有——”

Merlin回想了一下，然后不得不用手扶住了桌子。

“你为什么——为什么不早点告诉我……”他站了起来，四肢软绵绵的，“我。我必须去跟Arthur说……”

他夺门而出，一路冲到王子的房门前，心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。

那几天里，他都想了些什么？他越想越觉得头晕目眩。Merlin敲了敲门，在等待着里面的人说“进来”之前，似是有过去一个世纪那么漫长。

Arthur穿着和平日里没什么两样的衣服，金发在阳光里轻柔地飘动，让Merlin想起那只猫咪蓬松的皮毛。他关上门，突然间甚至不敢看Arthur的眼睛。

“Arthur，”他最终强迫自己开口，“你——你是不是知道了？”

Arthur的脊背微微一僵：“知道什么了？”

“知道了我——我有——”

他的声音崩溃了。熟悉的噩梦铺天盖地涌来，他一瞬间又闻到了烧焦的气味，又感到火舌舔舐过皮肤留下的锥心刺骨的痛感，也比不过心底那痛楚的万分之一。恐慌至极的哀求全都滞涩在喉咙口，在Merlin能软倒到地上之前，有人接住了他，把他搂到了怀里去。

“嘘，”Arthur在安慰他，Merlin从未听过他用这么轻柔的声音说话，“嘘，Merlin，没事的。”他的手来到了Merlin头发里，无比温柔地抚摸着，然后又是他的嘴唇。一阵阵颤抖的抽泣贯穿了Merlin的身体，他浑身战栗，抖得像是快要碎掉了一样。

Arthur一直在轻轻安慰着他，温热的手指捧着他的脸颊，擦拭掉湿淋淋的泪水。

“别怕，Merlin，我不会烧死你的。我不会让任何人伤害你。”他声音低柔，而当Merlin抬头去看他的时候，那双湿润的蓝眼睛里刹那间盛满了和当时他噩梦醒来后时一模一样的心疼。

Arthur抱着他安抚了好一会儿，等到Merlin反应过来的时候，他已经躺在了床上。温热的感觉再次环绕住全身，不同的是，这次那并不再是一只毛茸茸的动物。他往Arthur怀里蜷了蜷，这一回当梦境造访时，他梦见一室阳光，有一只金色的猫咪在睡梦中温柔地注视着他，尾巴梢上停着一只美丽的蓝蝴蝶。

当猫咪蹭到他怀里来亲吻他时，Merlin也感到有同样的温度，轻轻擦过了他的嘴唇。

 

END


End file.
